01 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Mistrz Ping, odc. 19 (Master Ping); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Burza, odc. 20 (Low pressure system); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Liza, mała ogrzyca, odc. 41 (Lison, la petite ogresse) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Budzik - Programy Taty i Mamy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 21 - Koncert - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 3. Europa (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: elim. Kobiet: Paszek/Kociołek - Xue/Zhang Xi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Kazimierskie granie - relacja z Festiwalu Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: elim. Kobiet: Kołosińska/Brzostek - Minusa/Ikaunice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Klan - odc. 2413 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 84, Długa droga (Bonanza, ep. 84, The Ride); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Prawnicy - odc. 1, Alimenty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Biuro Taty, odc. 22 (Daddy Pig's office, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Ziemi Bocheńskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Wakacyjny Hit Jedynki - Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartłomiej Topa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 1/21 - Major opóźnia akcję - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk.:Bronisław Cieślak, Edmund Fetting, Barbara Bargiełowska, Zdzisław Słowiński, Henryk Bista, Witold Dębicki, Adam Ferency, Stanisław Igar, Grażyna Wnuk, Tomasz Grochoczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: podsumowanie 1 dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Przebłysk jutra - odc. 1/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:David S. Goyer; wyk.:Zachary Knighton, Peyton List, Courtney B. Vance, Sonya Walger, John Cho, Jack Davenport, Joseph Fiennes, Brían F. O'Byrne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Bonanza - odc. 84, Długa droga (Bonanza, ep. 84, The Ride); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Gerard Cieślik. Kocham piłkę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Prawnicy - odc. 1, Alimenty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 8 Rozpędzona brzoskwinia (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Problem Peach); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12 - Miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 238; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 239; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Magdalena Łaska, Marek Barbasiewicz, Maria Pakulnis, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Maja Hirsch, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Sitarski, Jerzy Braszka, Ada Fijał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 912 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 80 - Zaniedbane serce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1995; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Estonia - Inflanty; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Czas honoru - odc. 21 "Grupa Rainera" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 104 "WIEK FIZYCZNY VS WIEK MENTALNY" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 953; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ona to on (SHE'S THE MAN) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Jessica Lucas, James Kirk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Paradoks - odc. 1 Czat - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Anna Grycewicz, Cezary Łukaszewicz, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Witold Dębicki, Jakub Dmochowski, Ewa Skibińska, Gabriela Muskała, Sebastian Pawlak, Mariusz Ostrowski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Betar 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Siostra Jackie - odc. 5 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 5 Daffodil); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 6 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 6 Tiny Bubbles); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Ona to on (SHE'S THE MAN); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 - Podpucha; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:03 Pogoda flesz; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:05 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Etniczne klimaty - Kaszubskie odrodzenie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Związek Gmin Ziemii Gorlickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:24 Jak uniknąć mandatu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 19:05 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Sobków, Bałtów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Na rynku pracy - Solidny partner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:11 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Radość kibicowania - strefy kibica; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:29 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szerpowie - uśmiech z Himalajów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wróg Publiczny - "Tulipan" - odc. 7; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:00 Radość kibicowania - strefy kibica; STEREO, 16:9 04:43 Reportaż TVP INFO - Polska Telewizja Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podopieczni św. Franciszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:11 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (336, 337) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (82) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (256) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (29) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (71, 72) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (224, 225) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.40 Dlaczego ja? (387) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (279) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (234) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22.45 Blackjack - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1998 00.45 Breaking Bad 2 (8) - serial obyczajowy 00.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (20) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (6) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1638) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (6) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (6) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (117) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (594) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (140) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (21) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (118) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (886) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Surowi rodzice (5) - reality show 21.50 Sekrety chirurgii (5) - reality show 22.50 Przepis na życie (5) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Partnerki 2 (15) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (5) - serial SF 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Arkana magii (969) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.05 I like it 5.25 Triumf miłości 6.15 I like it 7.15 Winx Club 7.45 Winx Club 8.15 Komisarz Rex 9.15 Kiedy się zakocham 10.15 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 11.25 4music 12.30 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Dekoratornia 16.00 Winx Club 17.05 Wzór 18.00 Ukryta miłość 19.00 Komisarz Rex 20.00 Galileo 22.00 Spadkobiercy 23.00 Wzór 23.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 0.50 STOP Drogówka 1.50 4music 2.55 I like it 3.40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 Menu na miarę 7.00 Stare dranie z Ameryki - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Tom i Jerry - serial 9.00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka - serial 9.55 Duszek z Canterville - film familijny 11.50 Akcja Restauracja - reality TV 12.50 Niebezpieczne spotkania - serial 13.50 Medicopter - serial 14.50 Robin Hood - serial 15.55 Akademia policyjna - serial 16.55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka - serial 17.55 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Plaga - horror, Kanada 2005 21.55 Zabójcza Alaska - film katastroficzny 23.50 Nocna bestia - horror, Wielka Brytania 2010 1.40 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 5.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 5.40 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.55 Męski Typ 2. Zbigniew Lew - Starowicz 7.25 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.20 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur VI - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 16.05 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 17.05 Ostry dyżur VI - serial obyczajowy 18.05 39 i pół - serial komediowy 19.00 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Zabójca znad Green River - miniserial sensacyjny 21.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 22.55 Zabójca znad Green River - miniserial sensacyjny 0.45 Arkana magii 2.55 Ulice San Francisco - serial kryminalny 3.50 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.50 Koniec programu Puls 2 6:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 2 7:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 5 7:55 Pippi Odcinek: 5 8:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 32 8:50 Superauta Odcinek: 3 9:25 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 16 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 16 10:35 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 58 11:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 1 11:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 2 11:35 Reksio Odcinek: 62 11:55 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 16 12:25 Pippi Odcinek: 6 13:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 32 13:25 Superauta Odcinek: 4 14:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 16 14:40 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 16 15:10 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 59 15:40 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 1 15:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 2 16:20 Reksio Odcinek: 62 16:30 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 105 16:35 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 106 16:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 107 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 108 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 109 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 110 17:30 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 18:00 Akcja restauracja Odcinek: 9 19:00 Brudna robota Odcinek: 17 20:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 1 20:25 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 2 21:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 15 22:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi Odcinek: 109 23:00 Akademia policyjna Odcinek: 5 0:00 Erotyczne rozmowy Odcinek: 5 0:30 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! Odcinek: 1 1:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 1:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 3:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 4:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 4:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 5:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 5:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 4 TV 6 6:35 4music 7:25 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 16 7:50 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 39 8:15 Galileo Odcinek: 156 9:00 Szósty zmysł 10:00 Szósty zmysł 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Paszport do świata mody Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:15 Milionerzy Odcinek: 34 13:15 Telesprzedaż 13:55 4music 15:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 35 16:00 Paszport do świata mody Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:00 STOP Drogówka 18:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 7 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 95 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 157 21:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych IV: Bez ostrzeżenia 22:55 Rok broni 1:10 STOP Drogówka 2:05 Mała czarna Odcinek: 236 2:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Kuba - Rosja 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Włochy - Iran 11.00 Sport Flash 11.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa USA - Bułgaria 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Lekkoaletyka Diamond League 2013 Birmingham 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Finlandia - Kanada 17.00 Sport Flash 17.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa USA - Bułgaria 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Włochy - Iran 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Korea - Holandia 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Tenis Wimbledon 2013 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Tenis Wimbledon 2013 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Hity na czasie 7:00 Hity na czasie 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Czarno na białym 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:50 Usterka. the best of 8:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2001 8:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 9:50 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 10:20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki Odcinek: 1 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 396 12:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1921 13:10 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:55 Weterynarz z antypodów Odcinek: 12 14:25 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy Odcinek: 8 14:55 Życie w przepychu Odcinek: 13 15:55 Sekretne operacje Odcinek: 5 17:00 Usterka. the best of 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 18:40 Obsesja zbierania Odcinek: 1 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 5 21:15 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 2 22:35 Rozmowy osobiste 23:05 Wakacyjne piekło Odcinek: 10 0:05 Cela nr 0:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 2 1:05 Taboo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 2:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1921 2:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 3:30 Kartoteka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 4:25 Na noże Odcinek: 12 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 5:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 221 8:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 222 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 135 9:30 Synowie Odcinek: 10 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 10:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1633 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 325 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 26 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 967 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 135 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 2 14:30 Synowie Odcinek: 10 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 9 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 16:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1634 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 65 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 201 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 326 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 13 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 3 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 2 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 325 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 309 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 0:00 Synowie Odcinek: 10 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 65 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 201 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:10 Portrety - Kathleen Ferrier (Kathleen Ferrier) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Diane Perelsztejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu (The Secret of Coatch 13) 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1993); reż.:Alain Bonnot; wyk.:Dominique Horwitz, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Penelope Keith, Andrea Ferreol, Grażyna Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Barbara Rachwalska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Poniedziałek z piosenką - Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu (The Secret of Coatch 13) 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1993); reż.:Alain Bonnot; wyk.:Dominique Horwitz, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Penelope Keith, Andrea Ferreol, Grażyna Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Barbara Rachwalska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sztuka czytania - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Portrety - Kathleen Ferrier (Kathleen Ferrier) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Diane Perelsztejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 91'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Kolorowe drażetki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Zielono w głowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Mad Men s. I - odc. 1/13 (Smoke Gets in Your Eyes) - (lektor, dźwięk oryginalny, napisy) txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Matthew Weiner; wyk.:John Hamm, Elisabeth Moss, Vincent Kartheiser, January Jones, Christina Hendricks, Bryan Batt, Michael Gladis, Aaron Staton, Rich Sommer, John Slattery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 3 x Koterski - Dom wariatów - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Bohdana Majda, Marek Kondrat, Leszek Teleszyński, Anna Nehrebecka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Panorama kina światowego - Rodzina (En familie) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2010); reż.:Pernille Fischer Christensen; wyk.:Johan Philip Asbaek, Jesper Christensen, Lene Maria Christensen, Anne Louise Hassing; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Videofan - odc. 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Videogalerie odc. 51 - Michał Gruca; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Mad Men s. I - odc. 1/13 (Smoke Gets in Your Eyes) - (lektor, dźwięk oryginalny, napisy); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Matthew Weiner; wyk.:John Hamm, Elisabeth Moss, Vincent Kartheiser, January Jones, Christina Hendricks, Bryan Batt, Michael Gladis, Aaron Staton, Rich Sommer, John Slattery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Schwarzwaldu (77); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ex Libris - 136; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Pietrzak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zaproszenie - Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Sensacje XX wieku - YPRES - początek koszmaru - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Suez '56 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Wielki Wóz 77'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Marek Wortman; wyk.:Kazimierz Wysota, Karol Strasburger, Jan Piechociński, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jerzy Frydrych, Grzegorz Pawłowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Ucieczka z Montelupich; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Wortman; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Cała prawda o... - odc. 9/10 - Nicolas Sarkozy (ep. 9/10 - Nicolas Sarkozy - French Preisent); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Cztery siostry; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Flesz historii - odc. 137; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Działo się 1 lipca; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Spór o historię - Żołnierze wyklęci; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego - Przyroda Antarktycznej Wyspy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; reż.:Irek Dobrowolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1/14 - Grób na wzgórzu - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski, Paweł Pitera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Pietrzak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Flesz historii - odc. 137; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Zaproszenie - Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie /cz. 3/; widowisko; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Anna Chodakowska, Jerzy Kryszak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Zielona Fala; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 5 Kostrzyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 1/7 Panna Marynia; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Andrzej May, Anna Nehrebecka, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Na dobry początek - Golec uOrkiestra (3); STEREO 09:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 1 - Nowi przyjaciele (ep. 1 - Les nouveau amis) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s.I odc.2 - Koronacja (ep. 2 - Le Grande Jour); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Karino odc.9 - Walka o życie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Adela i Kris (267); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 852 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 54* - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pastwisko dla susła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 50, Beata Ścibakówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 3 Film, fotografia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Świętokrzyska Kraina; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Adela i Kris (267); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 60 minut na godzinę; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 852 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 23/39 - Darmozjady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13* "Wielka woda" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Maćkowiak, Katarzyna Maciąg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Ibiza - Madmajk (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 7/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 12. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 - Vavamuffin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 9* - Walka o życie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 23/39 - Darmozjady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13* "Wielka woda"; serial TVP; reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Maćkowiak, Katarzyna Maciąg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Ibiza - Madmajk (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 852; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 12. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 - Vavamuffin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1 16'; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Promenadowy smak (184); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera (15) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Słodkiego, miłego życia - KOMBII; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Nastroje - śpiewa Jarosław Wasik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Rozrywka Retro - Małżeństwo doskonałe; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Bogdan Łazuka, Irena Kwiatkowska, Bogdan Czyżewski, Wojciech Młynarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Mój pierwszy raz - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Życie w realu kontra życie w wirtualu (79) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Horoskopy - prawda czy blaga? (80); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (18) - Adam Nowak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak szałwii (185); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 16 - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tylko jeden skecz - "Sęk" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rozrywka Retro - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tylko jeden skecz - "Dwanaście butelek" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Podróże z żartem - Chiny (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Dopalacze i rozweselacze - pozwalać czy zabraniać? (81); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hydraulicy (63); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kabaret na festiwalu. Fabularny show kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 16 - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia